


Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit - Day 118

by crazyoldhermit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Catina, Dewback, Gen, Mos Eisley, Sarlaac, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyoldhermit/pseuds/crazyoldhermit





	Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit - Day 118

TATOOINE - Day 118: 

My walk to Mos Eisley took three days and was uneventful. I practiced my meditation to keep going day and night. My thoughts controlled my body temperature, keeping me warm in the freezing night and cooling my feet from the scorching sand during the day. Speaking of the sand, I have still not adjusted to its odor. Its foul stench is a cross between a dewback's armpit and the fart of the Sarlaac. Most people are unaware that a Sarlaac passes gas. It is true, you just need to know where to look for the hole. The dust from the sand on Tatooine penetrates your clothing, the pores of your skin, everything. So when I arrived at Mos Eisley I smelled of lizard B.O. and sand farts, but then everyone else did too. I purchased some supplies for my hut, replacement parts for my water vaporator, and decided to relax with a drink at the Cantina. What a wretched hive of pure ugliness. I mean, it was kind of dark in there, but man were those creatures unattractive. And I'm not talking cute ugly like Yoda, I'm talking F-U-G-L-Y. The band alone had asses for heads, and the others had what looked like disfigured genitalia hanging from their faces. That's when I saw the little bastard. I nearly drew my saber but quickly caught myself. He was palling around with a few of Jabba's goons. Last time I saw him he was a boy, and he had just witnessed his father being decapitated by a now deceased Jedi. Currently Boba is a pimply faced teen punk, whose arrogance carried all the way across the room. It was just my luck that I'd be stuck on the one planet in the outer rim where someone would recognize me. I toyed with the idea of ending that clone's miserable life, but my duty to protecting Luke stopped me. I slipped out of the Cantina unnoticed by that little brat and headed home. When I reached my hut three days later I found Luke laying on my doorstep. He was fine, but I swore I would kill Owen for leaving the baby exposed like that. That's when I heard a desperate scream coming from over the dunes.


End file.
